


A Gilded Cage

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [83]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas watched Matthew from across the Crawleys’ dining table.





	A Gilded Cage

Thomas watched Matthew from across the Crawleys’ dining table. Though Matthew lived in a gilded world, to which Thomas could never belong, he always enjoyed admiring his beauty from the outside. Sighing, he looked away. 

Matthew glanced up at Thomas, noting sadly that Thomas did not see him. Though he knew that their worlds could never join, he couldn’t help but long for them to. His world was a gilded cage, opulent, but he was ever trapped to look at the beauty of the garden, while never basking in its glory. 

Both silently willed for the gilded cage to open.


End file.
